Forum talk:Minor Metroid News
I'm adding this talk page here in case anyone want to discuss/comment on Metroid News in general, or if anyone has something they want added to the news stream, but doesn't know what to post there/doesn't want to. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) MDb contest I wish I had won. Did you enter?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I really wanted to too, but the end of the year snuck up too fast! MDb greatly exaggerated when they said they didn't get many submissions, anyway. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) MPT I can't believe they're discontinuing it in America. It just isn't right. I wish I could have green credits though, it's a pain to trade the vouchers. Other than that, the game was awesome. I was surprised when it let me buy the fusion suit with no greens...lol. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Finding people to trade with online isn't too hard. MDb has a thread for that. My gf is getting to MP3:C shortly. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Interesting how Wikia "craps on the little guys". I myself have never been crapped on, and I don't see how they're money grubbing. It's free, after all. They've disabled anon edits over there too. Can you believe it? I wonder if it's going to end up being like zelda wiki and zeldapedia... --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Not likely. We're at least half a decade ahead and still keeping the pace every day. Don't worry about it, the Metroid fans know the difference. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hauntershadow and tinytiger46 You guys make me feel so sad ... you guys don't mention me(Y05H1ROX), JRevengeavengerY or even the original Panmandan :P(Metroid101 18:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) I'm sorry, man. It's mostly just me doing this and I can only post what I find (HS) or what is presented to me (tt). I'll check you guys out and then provide your shout-outs! :) What's your best mix, in your opinion? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) To me i'm not really sure cause but my Environment Disquiet/Phazon Mines/Pirate Lab (Environments of a Phazon Lab) but according to tinytiger46 its my Arcterra/Bryyo Ice/Distortion World (The Icy Distortion of Arcterra) (Metroid101 19:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) New trailer OMG! OMGOMGOMG!!!! That looks friggin' AWESOME! I'm usually not this...excited, but...man! I just hope it plays well. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 00:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sakamoto wants to hear people's responses to Other M? Where do I sign up??? I'd really like to let Sakamoto hear about Other M's short game length. The game was an enjoyable experience, but in this day and age, a 50+ $ game that i can beat under 9 hours on the first playthrough? Highly disappointing. I remember when Zero Mission came out, most reviews and gamers considered it amazing, but too short. I had sincerely hoped that Sakamoto had learned from Zero Mission (and no longer thought about making games where you can just finish it as quick as possible), and from Fusion (especially on Fusion). But alas, he obviously did not listen. Sorry for my rant just there ChozoBoy. The real reason why i wrote here is to ask you if you know any guaranteed website where we can send a letter to Sakamoto :) ? I searched on Nintendo, but didn't find anything. Sorry if i sound really noobish... (Latinlingo 05:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC))